Semiconductor chips have become progressively more complex, driven in large part by the need for increasing processing power in a smaller chip size for compact or portable electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, personal media systems, or ultraportable computers.
As sizes of chips and chip packages shrink, spaces between components also shrink. During certain types of molding processes, it is expected that molding compound will fill every space between components, leaving no air pockets or voids that can cause damage upon later operation of a chip package. However, because spaces between components are becoming increasingly smaller, there is an increased chance of improper ventilation leading to trapped air pockets in the molding compound.
Thus, a need still remains for a better method of manufacturing which avoids leaving air pockets. In view of the shrinking sizes of electronic components, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace make it critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.